narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Airin Uchimoto
Airin Uchimoto (団本愛リン, Uchimoto Airin) is a kage-level kunoichi of Ōkamigakure. She is a descendant of both the Uchimoto clan (father's side) and the Neko clan (mother's side). She is a member of Team Airin (Team 121), and will later on become its leader after her sensei’s severe injury during a mission. Years after participating in the Fourth Shinobi World War , Airin becomes the Sixth Urufukage (六代目ウルフ影, Rokudaime Urufukage; literally meaning "Sixth Wolf Shadow"). She would also marry Shibuki to creat a military alliance between her village and Takigakure. Background Airin was born as the second child and only daughter of the Fifth Urufukage, a member of the Uchimoto clan, and his wife Midoriko, a member of the Neko clan. She had a normal childhood, and was raised by her mother until the age of 2-3 years old. From then on she was raised by women, and rarely young shinobi, employed by Midoriko. From a young age, Airin's had a very stubborn and unsteady character. She got her nannies, one of them being her brother Yuri, to be fired immediately. After her fifth birthday, she was sent by her father to her uncles and grandmother in Kumogakure for almost one year. During her stay there, she learned how to fight from Fuchūina and A's challenges and confrontations, and developed an interest for sake as well. After returning to her home village, Ōkamigakure, Airin started Academy at the age of six. During her years there, she teased and insulted her classmates and even sensei, and often got grounded for it by her father. Despite this, she was studious, her favorite subject being the history of other villages, and graduated among the Top Students. Airin eventually meets her cousin Maya for the first time. Liking her personality and abilities, she proposed an agreement with here: to become the best kunoichi of their village. She then joined Team 121, alongside her elder cousins: Maya Neko and Daisuke Hashimoto, under the supervision of Tomoko Higure. At first, for Airin, the idea of being in a team was stupid and she didn’t understand why she had to be a part of it. After getting to know her teammates, her sensei, and learning that well-completed missions meant money, she started to enjoy the situation. She later came up with the idea to name the team after her – Team Airin. Personality Airin seems to be a very calm and composed individual with a dignified air about her, but in reality she is an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. While she was in the Academy, she liked to bully, beat, tease and insult others, especially her classmates and sensei. These outbursts of hers have diminished in time. However, she took a great interest in her own training and lessons, even if sometimes she was lazy. Airin is kind and funny with her family, but not with her big brother, Yuri. She's "fighting" with him to most of the time to prove him wrong. She inherits her mother personality, because she's a very honest, direct and manipulative person. Airin doesn't like to hide things and says what she thinks, and if she wants something from somebody, she will convince the person, by any means, to give her what she needs or what caught her attention. With her comrades, especially with Maya and Tomoko Higure, she is very protective and has a big respect for them and their abilities. Despite being an irritable person, she has a strong amount of patience for her cousin Maya and sometimes she lets her win fights and games. In battles, she is merciless and completes high ranked missions for the money, being a little greedy. She is short tempered, but she never gives up easily; if she has decided on something, it’s almost impossible to divert her from her path. Airin is also a very proud person as it is seen in Part I, when Naruto patted her head, she almost started a fight. Airin is also an ambitious person, and when motivated by something important – such as money, position or power – she will do anything to reach her aim. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she lead by her instincts and showed her father that she was prepared to take responsibility for her own actions, and that she is trustworthy and faithful to the village. She also showed courage, alongside her team, during the battle with Obito and Madara. In adulthood, Airin's personality remains the same, being reluctant to approach Maya and Hameita's children. Also, the kunoichi gets very angry when the suitors, elected by her mother, pay court to her. Appearance Airin has white hair inherited from her father, which is a common trait of the Uchimoto clan. She also has a purplish-blue eye color, which she inherited from her great-great-grandmother, Kaminari Uchimoto, and for which she received the nickname of Kaminari Number Two (雷二号, Kaminari Nigō). In Part I, Airin had shoulder-length hair. She wore a sleeveless white cheongsam with yellow designs, a long gold scarf and a black braid tied around her waist, and a pair of black moccasins. Airin also wore a black clip on the right side of her face. In Part II, Airin had long white hair tht goes past her shoulders, with two strands of her hair tied at the back with a purple clip. She wore a blue halter neck with a front keyhole, short grey striped knickers, a pair of knee high grey boots with the Neko and Uchimoto clan symbols on the back and the village symbol on front, and two long black gloves with blue and grey designs. She also wore a shade of purple lipstick and had a semi-permanent tattoo on her back. During high-ranked missions and in the war, Airin wears a black jumpsuit and a purple flak jacket in which she stores scrolls, weapons, and supplies. In her free time and during training, she wears shirts and baggy pants of various colors, white sandals and she ties her hair in a loop. 9909477442.png|Airin as she appears in The Last: Naruto the Movie. M3BHHhn.png|Airin as an adult woman Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Airin has a bob-in-stairs hairstyle with a very short breton, the longer hair strands being tied at back with the same purple clip she had in Part II. She wears a sleeveless pale yellow cheongsam tied with a blue obi and black cord at her waist, gray forearm warmers and low heeled boots continued to knees with white bandages. She also wears purple lipstick and eyeshadow, and has the crest of the Uchimoto clan painted on her forehead in purple. As an adult, Airin retains most of her make-up and hairstyle, but has a longer breton, while her back stands will be cut in stairs. She wears a short blue kimono with long large white sleeves, with a short gray dress bearing the crest of the Uchimoto clan in green over it, a greenish leather belt with three gray buttons, gray arm warmers and high heeled shoes. As Urufukage, Airin will wear the traditional Kage attire, consisting of the customary light turquoise and white hat, haori, and gown. Abilities As a woman, Airin’s training habits and her perspective about life and men, changed quickly from a young age, being influenced mostly by her mother and maternal grand-mother’s behavior. For example, she understood that women can be as good as or even better than men. This led her to train hard to prove it. From an early age, she proved a high potential in learning new techniques and fighting styles. Airin was able to develop this potential from her Academy years until the start of Part II and beyond, under the supervision of her mother, sensei and later aunt. Her skills in other areas have also increased, such as being able to repeal a genjutsu, something that she could not do before the trainings with Kizuna. Along with physical abilities, Airin has also developed her calm under the tutelage of Sango Wagarashi. Late into the Fourth Shinobi World War, the kunoichi, due to her water-wind techniques and fan combos, received the nickname of Woman of hurricanes (ハリケーンの女, Harikēn no on'na) from Tobirama Senju. Sensory Perception Due to her Neko lineage, Airin is a gifted sensor kunoichi since she was 6 years old. She can detect and recognise chakra signatures from great distances and determine if someone is approaching her. She can also track down if an enemy is using a clone technique. Also, during timeskip between Part I and Part II of the series, developping her sensory ability under her maternal grand-mother's trainings she can greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others and discern of what species they make part. Taijutsu Airin uses almost always taijutsu to defeat her opponents. Her taijutsu skilles developed by observing "fights" between different people, for example between her parents and her grandparents, and later under her mother's supervision. Physical Prowess Airin’s trademark ability is her raw strength, with which she was able to crush down the Hikaru’s iron gates with a single punch. An opponent struck by her attack could suffer death or fortunately broken bones, ruptured organs or dismantlings, as Maya said during the Adventures at Sea Arc. During the timeskip, when she was interrupted by Daisuke from her genjutsu training, she thrown him approximately 65-70 metres away. She has also a remarkable physical durability, which allowed her to be sent on the battlefield with the Heavely Transfer Technique by her assistant Miyuki, but unfortunately with a great damage. In battle, the kunoichi has displayed great speed, flexibility and ferocity due to her clan’s heritage. Thus, she showed the ability to attack fast from various angles, however she is not very skilled in the art of evasion. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Airin is able to summon various dogs and cats, but she has only two favorite speaking summons: a ninken named Kōsen and a ninneko named Tsuin, which help her infiltrate into the enemy camps in order to obtain informations. She can also provide the information to her team mates through them, as is seen in Part I during the Chunin Exam when she sent the answers to them through Tsuin. She has a very strong relationship with the summons, thus she will do anyting to protect them by any means. Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation In combats, Airin uses a giant wood fan in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to creat torrents winds. She started to use this tool and her Wind Release techniques after seeing the match of the Chūnin Exams between Temari and Tenten. As noted by the Nidaime Hokage, the kunoichi also can combine the Wind Release and Water Release techniques and can creat devastating hurricanes. Using Water Release techniques, Airin is able to make water clones and to imprison her opponents. She is capable to damage the entire batllefield by using only Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. Also, Airin can use Ice Release techniques, manipulating preexisting ice and form it into a giant tiger or cause an avalanche when near a mountain and transform the falling snow into a pack of wolves to attack the opponent. Intelligence Airin is a keen-minded kunoichi who have a great observational and analytical ability. She has a great deal of knowledge about history of other countires and the wars between them. As a well-prepared and manipulative individual, Airin can accurately predict how others will act and creat elaborate plans to defeat them. Due to her intelligence, the kunoichi was able to respond, during the first phase of the Chunin Exam, all the questions on the paper test in a relatively short time. Kekkei Genkai As a descendant of the Neko clan, Airin posses the Mesunekogan a dōjutsu kekkei genkai inherited from her mother. When she use her dōjutsu her eyes are light blue with shades of yellow and tiny black pupils which can enlarge if she is upset. This dōjutsu helps her to scary her opponents and to analyze in detail things, movements. Moreover, due to her kekkei genkai she had discovered and had developed her sensory perception through years. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc In the first episode of the Chunin Exam Arc, Airin could be seen together with her team visiting different shops and traditional inns in Konohagakure. Before the start of the first phase of the exam, she made a remark about Naruto's affirmation saying that he would not have any chance if he would still fool around making jokes. Airin' s remark made him laugh and patted her head, this action upsetting her. She was on the point to erupt and beat the shinobi, but she was stopped by her cousins. During the first written portion of the exam, Airin was one of the few examinees that was able to answer the questions without cheating. She later sent the answers to her teammates by her summoned cat Tsuin. After passing in the second phase, team Airin encountered Orochimaru in the forest, but they didn't had any conflicts. Later they were attacked by some Konohagakure shinobi, who wanted their scroll, but her team won. At a certain point, her team got lost in the forest, but they found the right way due to Maya's ability to memorize maps. She admitted that without her cousin's excellent memory, they would have died of hunger. In the preliminary matches of the exam, the kunoichi and her team are welcomed by their sensei, who said that the examination for them was over. However, Airin asked if she could assist at the rest of it, the reason was that she wanted to observe the matches. When, the match between Temari and Tenten took place, Airin quickly noticed the big iron fan of the Sunagakure kunoichi and her offensive style, being captivated by it. In that moment, Airin decided that she had to learn how to use such a incredible tool. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later, when the invasion of Konoha began, Airin and her teammates were in the public watching the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. She was unable to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu. After the end of the invasion, team Airin left Konohagakure and returned to its home village, Ōkamigakure. During timeskip Returning to Ōkamigakure, upset that she could not repel that sleep inducting genjutsu, Airin started the training with her sensei. After Tomoko has an accident, during a S-rank mission, the kunoichi would train with her aunt, Kizuna Uchimoto, who is specialized in genjutsu. She learnt how to recognize and how to escape from them. Comical, during a genjutsu exercise, Airin, being interrupted by her cousin Daisuke, thrown him approximately 65-70 metres away. She also improved her water techniques under the supervision of her older brother and started to use the fan in her attacks after a Sand kunoichi, specially brought by the Urufukage, taught her how to handle this tool. Meanwhile, she assisted her father with his kage business and being overwhelmed by these, at a certain point she met Miyuki Yukiguchi and hired the girl as her assistant. Airin also completed different missions, alone or together with her team, for money. For example in one of these missions the team was sent by the Urufukage to help Hikaru Kamishiro, the daimyō of their village with some paperwork. Airin had some conflicts with him at the beginning because of his stubbornness of not being helped, which would be fixed later when the young man finally accepts her offer and after Airin crushed down his gates. However, during the S-rank mission with Tomoko, her sensei was seriously injured and became unable to lead the team anymore. Airin was chosen to be the leader of the team after the hospitalization of Tomoko. After this incident, she together with her team visited several times the kunoichi at Ōkamigakure’ s Hospital and brought her flowers and small gifts. She also visited her cousin, Maya, when she suffered from a severe dust allergy, which almost suffocated her; and brought her books in order to not get bored where she was warded. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc During part II, Airin had minor appearances, but the most significant of all was in this Arc. Here, she could be seen along with Maya accompanying their uncle in the Land of Iron for the Kage Summit. As the summit begins, Airin and her cousin visited the surroundings and escalated the Three Wolves Mountains. However she was urgently called back by A, after Tobi’ s declaration of a Fourth Shinobi World War. Before going to Kumo, Airin asked A what would happen to Sasuke, if he caught the missing-nin. Though her question remained without answer, because in that moment the Raikage and his men tracked down B, the kunoichi realized what her grandfather might do to him. After finding B in the middle of the fight with Kisame Hoshigaki, she noted that the last is a powerful shinobi, but not too strong to avoid the Double Lariat. On their way back to Kumo, Airin was amused by A’s rebuke, and started to make jokes together with Maya of it, comforting B that his plan wasn’t to inspired. Later the two kunoichi could be seen at a inn together with their grandmother, Fuchūina Neko, relaxing and telling their sibling what full of adventures their trip was. Chikara Arc : Main article: Chikara Arc Paradise Life on a Boat Arc Airin and her team were send to the Land of Water, by the Urufukage, to transport an important scroll for the Mizukage. As their trip continued through a tick fog, they encountered the ship on which Naruto was. While Yamato told the story of the “Ghost Ship” she saw that it wasn’t just a legend. Together with the others she investigated the ship and after hearing Hishaku’ s story, she decided to help him take revenge on the crab. Later, after it’s defeating, Airin and her companions splited up with the other ship and continued her journey to Kirigakure fulfilling the mission. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc : Main article: Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc When the Fourth Shinobi Wolrd War began, Airin together with her father and the Ōkamigakure's elders watched how the war unfolded. Observing that the members of the Allied Shinobi Forces shown signs of fatigue, she proposed that it would be wise to help them. Despite elders' protests, her father approved her and ordered to be made preparations for war. However, she explained him that there would be no need for an army, because only she and her team would go on the front. Finally, after some debates with the elders and the Urufukage, she demanded supplies, weapons and sent Miyuki to inform her team about this decision. Airin through her assistant gave Maya an order to prepare the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation and acquire some of the DNA of their great-grandmother: Katsumi Neko. After equipping herself, she headed the place where her cousin was, and shown up in the moment Katsumi demanded Maya for some explanations. Telling her that there was no time for such things, she tried to summarize to her great-grandmother what happened until then. Happy that the revived kunoichi wanted to help her, she and the others are teleported on the battlefield in the Land of Lightning, through the Heavenly Transfer Technique. There she defeats easily some White Zetsu clones and heads to the main front. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc Arriving at the battlefield alongside her team and the entire Allied Shinobi Forces, she later stood with the remaining members of it as they prepared to face their opposition. She positioned herself behind the other tenssenjutsu users who stood atop a rock and used in addition to their Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique the Wind Release: Great Cast Net to counter the shock-wave created by the swing of the Ten-Tails' tail. She also tried to make a strategy in order to find the weak points, but in the middle of it's elaboration, Airin was shocked to see the previous Edo Tensei Hokages appearing on the battlefield. As Katsumi talked with Tobirama and Hashirama, Airin arrived near her great-grandmother and told her that there was no time to be reminisced, because they were at war. Again the kunoichi's attitude and affirmations made Shodai Hokage laugh, this reaction annoying and making her to vent her spleen upon some Ten-Tails' clones using wind-water combo. Thus she closed First's mouth and gained Second's esteem. She continued to attack the Ten-Tails alongside her team and the remaining members of the Allied Forces, using different combos. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Airin dreamed of being extremely rich and traveling around the world with her cousins. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Airin and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She would eventually return to her home village and would be seen as a hero alongside her team-mates. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie : Main Article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Airin and her team were helping Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyūga, Shikamaru Nara and Sai to retrieve Hanabi Hyūga from Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Epilogue Years later, Airin would become the Sixth Urufukage and would creat new reforms for her village; inforcing the relations with the other villages, such as Takigakure. She also made Maya one of her assistants. She would marry the village head of Takigakure, Shibuki. Even she is at the proper age to conceive a child, Airin still refuses to become a mother. Thus, at the elders and her parents's pleases about having a child, she almost destoyed the Urufukage Residence. Movies Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Airin and her team are sent, by the Urufukage, to steal the Book of Gelel, but they shameful failed. Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto’s arrival at the prison, Airin and her teammates could be seen escorting a criminal to the castle. She was complaining about the bad weather and how it could affect their returning to home. However, she was surpised to see Naruto in prison and wished him good luck. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Airin did't appeared herself in the movie, but as twin girls with opposite personalities: Ai and Rin. Ai was the kind and loving one, who was very sensitive and naive, while Rin was the arrogant and mischievous one, who found in everything reasons to quarrel. The first was specialized in ninjutsu, while the second used only taijutsu. They were the same clothes, the difference being their hairstyles. Ai had untied long white hair, while her sister had very short white hair with bangs. None of them was a contender to the Urufukage title. They could be seen alongside their sensei and cousin, Daisuke, while receiving a prisoner Maya, from Konohagakure's Torture and Interrogation Force, in order to imprison her in Ōkamigakure's prison. Trivia *The name of "Airin" is a pun composed of "Ai" (愛) which means "love" and "Rin" (リン) which can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold"; so "Airin" means "cold love", something that has a correlation with her attitude toward others. Her last name "Uchimoto" (団本) means "inside of origin". *Airin is the smaller female member of her team at the begin of the series, measuring 141.2 cm, that ultimately to have 168 cm. *She inherited her great-great-grandmother's hair color and eyes color. *She is not good at cooking, everything she makes being poisonous or disgusting, a trait that she has in common with Maya. *She admires strong shinobi/kunoichi, especially her mother, great-grandmother and Madara Uchiha. *She is the first female Urufukage and the first Urufukage to participate to a war. *She is the Sixth Urufukage from the Uchimoto clan. Airin was selected by the elders over her borther Yuri, because she was been considered the most capable to lead the village, even she was too young for this title. *Airin's japanese voice actor is the same as Mei Terumī's. *Her marriage to Shibuki is an arranged marriage, also known in Japan as miai (見合い, "matchmaking", lit. "looking at one another"). Thus, both of them have separate rooms. *According to the databook(s): #Airin's hobby is to fight with everyone, during Part I, while during the Timeskip and Part II is to train and develop her techniques. #She wishes to fight upper class ninja. #Her favorite drink is sake and favorite food is curry bread, while her least is anmistu. #She has completed 230 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 40 B-rank, 30 A-rank and 10 S-rank. #Airin's favorite word is "money" (お金, okane). Quotes *(To Maya, being bored by her cousin' games) "Are we done here?I'm bored and I need to go to the bathroom." *(To persons who had made mistakes) "Are you idiot or just idiot?" *(To her team) "I don't know about you guys, but the name of team 121 is very unfashionable...let's change it...um..What do you think about: Team Airin? For me sounds great!" *(To Naruto) "If you keep making jokes like that, you won't have any chances..you fool" *(To her uncle and grandmother during a brawl) "You are like two drops. One of oil and one of vinegard. Is it so hard for you to understand each other.. just for a minute?" *(To herself on the battlefield) "We can do it! I just....I just feel it!" *(To her father and the elders) "We won't need an army! I'll go personally with my team and give a hand to Naruto and the Allied Shinobi Forces! ... I just need weapons and supplies!" *(To Katsumi, Tobirama and Hashirama) "Ladies it isn't the right moment and place to debug memories! We are at war!" *(To Hashirama, while attacking some Ten-Tails' clones) "I didn't say anything funny!" *(To the village elders and her parents) "For the last time I tell you that I don't want to have a baby!" Reference Airin Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Ōkamigakure Category:Kage Category:Original Character